Roleplaying
by sunset of my sunrise
Summary: Alice shows up at Bella's house one night for a little role playing fun.


Two more minutes. That's all I would have to wait before my girl would get here. I fidgeted in anticipation, running the tips of my fingers along the waist band of my panties. I was ordered to be in only my undergarments, and I wouldn't dare disobey. One minute, I knew she wouldn't be late. My heart beat picked up speed as I listened for a tell-tale sign that she was here.

It was 1am, she should be here. As if on clockwork I heard the window I had left open slam shut before I felt a cold pair of lips brushing against mine, forcing my eyes to draw closed.

"Hey baby," she husked, her cool hands moving to trace my curves. I had to hold back a moan as she scraped her teeth along my jaw bone, her soft tongue leaving a small trail behind it. "I see you listened to me," she muttered, her fingers trailing along my bra strap. I could only nod my head, my body tingling from her touch. Finally I opened my eyes.

Alice was standing there in the sexiest costume I had ever seen. Her belt of a mini skirt was tinted a deep blue, matching the barely done up police woman's top. She wasn't wearing a bra and I could practically see her nipples poking out from under the shirt. To top it off she was wearing a police man's hat over her short spikey hair, which under any other circumstance I would have found adorable. However, right now it only turned me on even more. After a moment my eyes finally met hers and she let out a small chuckle, her lips morphing into a sly smile. "You like, baby?"

I nodded and attempted to attach our lips but she moved back a step, waving her finger. "Ah ah ah, little Bella, not yet. Tonight you're going to do as I say, okay baby?" she husked, tracing a cold finger down my boiling jaw line. I shivered before nodding my head. She smirked and backed up, leaning against the wall. "Get on the bed, hands and knees," her normally soft voice now took on a commanding tone. Suddenly very nervous, yet very turned on, I scrambled my way onto the bed and assumed the position. I heard her take the required steps towards me before my bra was ripped off my torso. Within seconds, Alice was on the bed next to me, her hand snaking its way under my body to caress my breasts. I had to hold in a moan as her thumb flicked over my nipple. "You like that, Baby? I know you do. I bet you wish you could touch me right now but you can't, can you?" she teased lightly, her tongue running along the shell of my ear. I nodded again, making the mistake of clamping my legs shut to relieve some of the pressure.

"Bella, I thought I said you were to do as I said. I think now you're going to have to be punished. Lie on your back and put your hands over your head," she commanded, her teasing eyes boring into mine. I gulped and did as she said before I heard the clang of metal against metal. Alice removed a set of handcuffs from her pocket, smirking before looping the chain around my bed post and locking my hands together. "You better do as I say from now on, you hear me?" Alice asked as she moved to straddle me, her alabaster skin running against mine. I nodded and had to resist squeezing my legs shut again as she ripped open the remaining few buttons of her shirt. Leaning forward so her breasts were above my face, she grasped my hands and whispered, "Suck them." I didn't need to be told twice. In a fraction of a second I had her left nipple between my lips, nipping and sucking on the flesh teasingly. After a few minutes I could feel Alice's body trembling with pleasure so I switched to the other nipple. Her breasts were always so sensitive to the warmth of my mouth. After a few more minutes she drew back, her eyes considerably darker than they were before. I licked my lips and watched as her nipples glistened from the light of my bed side lamp. Alice purred and slid her way down my body, stopping at my panties. Before I knew it they were gone and Alice had two fingers buried deep inside my core. I let out a strangled moan as she began pumping into me very slowly, her tongue reaching out to lightly lick my clit. She kept this up for god knows how long, her agonizingly slow pace teasing me to the brink before stopping to let me come down before I really came. Alice was right, I really was being punished.

All of a sudden she stopped and I let out a frustrated groan as she slid her body back up and met me for a passionate kiss. Next thing I knew, her legs were straddling my face and her sex was only millimetres away from my lips. "Eat it," Alice practically growled, closing the space between her sex and my lips. Without hesitation, I allowed my tongue to play with her clit moving it down to enter her. I lapped up at any juices she created, playing special attention to her clit until she let out a long moan and I felt her walls clamp down before there was a sudden gush of juices. I continued to lap at her until she moved away, her chest heaving with unnecessary breaths.

Without any warning she was back at my core, bringing me to an orgasm in a matter of seconds. I let out a high pitched scream, only to be silenced by her mouth on mine. After a while she rolled off me, unlocked my hand cuffs and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I love you baby," she whispered as I started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too, Alice."


End file.
